Jealous? And Mysterious Case!
by Chiaki 'Sha' Akera
Summary: DISCONTINUED!/Summary: akhir-akhir ini, Ran agak menghindar dari Shinichi. Dan itu lantas membuat Shinichi curiga. Dilain pihak, Ran dan Eisuke sedang menghadapi suatu kasus!
1. Chapter 1

"**Jealous? (And Mysterious Case!)"**

**Disclaimer: Detective Conan **** Aoyama Gosho**

**Pairing: Shinichi x Ran **slight **many pairing**

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Romance, Mystery**

**Warning: OOC, typo, canon, abal, gaje and many more. Sisanya silahkan nilai sendiri. Cerita ini menyebabkan kanker, serangan jantung, impotensi, gangguan kehamilan dan janin *kok malah jadi iklan rokok?*. RnR please!**

**Don't Like? Don't Read!**

**Summary: akhir-akhir ini, Ran agak menghindar dari Shinichi. Dan itu lantas membuat Shinichi curiga. Dilain pihak, Ran dan Eisuke sedang menghadapi suatu kasus!**

**A/N: di sini ceritanya BO sudah dihancurkan, Conan dan Ai sudah kembali ke tubuh mereka semula. Dan Shiho (Ai) bersekolah di SMA Teitan dan sekelas dengan Shinichi, Ran, Sonoko, dan Eisuke. Shinichi dan Ran di sini sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih dan juga Shinichi telah memiliki mobil.**

**Happy Reading!**

**Chapter 1**

**Shinichi's POV**

"Emm, Ran," panggilku pada Ran –kekasihku-. Kulihat dia menoleh dan bertanya 'apa'.

"Apa malam ini kau punya acara? Malam ini kan malam minggu," tanyaku penuh harap. Jelas penuh harap, akhir-akhir ini dia seperti menghindariku. Entah apa yang membuatnya bersikap seperti itu padaku. Setidaknya, kalau malam ini dia tidak punya acara kan, aku bisa jalan-jalan berdua, ehm. Kencan.

"Ehm, bagaimana, ya Shinichi. Gomen ne, kalau aku ada acara. Tapi sepertinya tidak," jawab Ran sambil kembali membereskan bukunya. Sekarang sudah waktu pulang sekolah dan kami semua sudah pulang kecuali aku, Ran, Sonoko, Eisuke, dan Shiho.

"Cie cie! Ada yang mau kencan nih!" celetuk Sonoko. Kulihat wajah Ran memerah. Tapi bagiku, dia malah tambah cantik.

"Sonoko! Apaan sih!" seru Ran –masih dengan wajah yang memerah-.

"Sudah, sudah. Lebih baik kita pulang duluan," ujar Eisuke menengahi sebelum ada perdebatan yang lebih lanjut.

"Baiklah. Eh, tunggu aku anak ceroboh!" seru Sonoko sambil mengejar Eisuke yang jalan duluan.

"Shiho-san, mau pulang bersama?" tanya Eisuke saat dia akan keluar kelas.

"Baiklah. Aku pulang duluan ya Kudou-kun, Ran," ujar Shiho sambil beranjak ke luar kelas. Ehm, saat ini hanya tinggal aku dan Ran saja. Jujur, jantungku sedikit berdegup kencang.

"Ayo, pulang," ajak Ran.

"Ok," ujarku.

.

Saat ini, aku dan Ran sedang dalam perjalanan pulang. Sejak keluar sekolah, tak ada yang satupun membuka pembicaraan. Bagaimana mau membuka pembicaraan, daritadi aku melihat Ran sibuk berkutat dengan Hpnya dan sesekali tersenyum penuh makna dan tertawa. Huh, aku merasa dikacangin.

"Ehm, Ran," panggilku.

"Iya, ada apa?" tanyanya sambil menoleh padaku.

"Malam ini jam enam aku tunggu di depan rumahmu, ya," ujarku.

"Ehm, ok!" serunya.

Setelah itu, mulut kami berdua seperti dikunci kembali. Tak ada yang membuka pembicaraan. Dia malah kembali melakukan aktivitasnya. Tak tahan dengan suasana seperti ini, aku pun –kembali- membuka pembicaraan.

"Ran, kau ini sedang berkirim email dengan siapa sih?" tanyaku.

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanyanya.

"Tidak. Hanya penasaran saja," jawabku sekenanya.

"Oh. Aku sedang berkirim email dengan Eisuke," jawabnya.

DEG

Entah mengapa ada suatu bagian di hatiku yang merasa sakit. Cemburu. Ya, itulah lebih tepatnya. Bukankah wajar jika seorang kekasih cemburu pada pasangannya? Ditambah lagi tadi ada kejadian yang cukup membuat hatiku panas.

**Flashback**

Bangku Eisuke memang kebetulan bersebelahan dengan Ran. Di sebelah Ran adalah bangku Sonoko. Nah, di depan bangku Sonoko adalah bangkuku. Di sebelah kanan –atau di depan Ran- adalah tempat duduk Shiho.

Aku juga tidak tahu apa yang terjadi. Mungkin karena anak ceroboh itu melakukan kesalahan lagi. Aku mendengar sayup-sayup mereka berbicara tentang 'UKS' dan 'berdarah'. Aku rasa, Eisuke itu baru saja terjatuh dan Ran berniat mengantarkannya ke UKS. Dan untung saja sekarang masih waktu istirahat. Saat Ran dan Eisuke akan berdiri –dengan keadaan Ran menarik lengan Eisuke-, tidak sengaja kaki Eisuke menyangkut *mengerti lah, maksud author* di kaki bangkunya dan tak dipungkiri lagi mereka terjatuh dengan posisi yang 'waw'. Eisuke berada di atas Ran dengan jarak wajah mereka tinggal beberapa cm lagi. Wajah mereka pun sama-sama memerah. Teman-teman yang mendengar suara orang jatuh langsung menghampiri mereka dan malah menggoda mereka. Sadar karena posisi mereka seperti itu, mereka berdua langsung berdiri dan beranjak ke luar kelas. Teman-teman sekelas pun malah menyoraki mereka bahkan Sonoko –itu sih wajar- ikut-ikutan. Shiho hanya tertawa kecil dan menatap ke arahku.

"Apa?" tanya dengan nada sedikit ketus.

"Tidak cemburu?" tanyanya dengan nada yang jahil. Aku hanya mendengus kesal. Sedangkan dia kembali tertawa kecil.

"Shinichi! Istrimu itu berani selingkuh di depanmu, ya!" seru Sonoko.

"Betul itu," Shiho menimpali.

"Wah, Kudou! Kau harus secepatnya mencari istri baru!" celetuk teman sekelasku.

"Wah, Eisuke berani juga, ya!"

Dan begitulah seterusnya aku mendengar teman-teman yang lain menyoraki mereka berdua padahal mereka telah keluar dari kelas. Yah, ada juga yang menyorakiku. Kejadian tadi juga telah cukup membuat hatiku panas, terlebih lagi Ran memang sedang dekat dengan Eisuke dan Araide-sensei. Ah, aku hampir lupa! Hari ini kan dokter yang jaga di UKS, kan Araide-sensei! Cih! Kuso!

**End of flashback**

Yah, Ran. Hari ini kau telah berhasil membuatku cemburu. Cemburu. Mudah-mudahan malam ini dia tidak memikirkan si anak ceroboh atau sensei itu. Karena aku keasyikan melamun, tidak terasa kami berdua sudah sampai di depan rumah Ran.

"Shinichi aku duluan, ya. Shinichi?" ujar Ran. Karena sadar aku sedang melamun, dia langsung mengibaskan tangannya di depan wajahku. Seketika, aku pun sadar dari lamunanku.

"Eh, i –iya. Ada apa Ran?" tanyaku sedikit salah tingkah.

"Kita udah sampai nih. Aku duluan, ya!" seru Ran.

"Baiklah," ujarku seadanya.

**End of Shinichi's POV**

Setelah itu, Shinichi pun berjalan sendiri menuju rumahnya. Wajahnya murung. Hatinya kembali menjadi panas saat dia mengingat kejadian yang tadi siang. Saat itu dia juga sadar, bahwa sebenarnya Eisuke juga menyukai Ran. MENYUKAI RAN. Sampai-sampai dia berniat mengajak Ran ke Amerika dan menikahinya. Walau sebenarnya itu adalah tipuannya untuk mengelabuinya agar Shinichi mengakui identitasnya yang sebenarnya.

Tak terasa, sekarang Shinichi sudah sampai di depan pagar rumahnya. Shinichi pun membuka kunci pagar dan masuk ke halaman rumahnya. Setelah Shinichi selesai membuka kunci pintu, Shinichi melihat ada dua pasang sepatu di rak sepatu rumahnya. Menyadari bahwa itu adalah sepatu orang tuanya, dia lalu mengganti sepatunya dengan sandal dan langsung masuk ke dalam rumah. Tiba-tiba terdengar suara ibunya memanggil dari dapur.

"Shinichi, kamu sudah pulang?" tanya Yukiko.

"Hn," jawab Shinichi singkat –tetap dengan wajah murunya-.

"Kaa-san sedang masak apa?" tanya Shinichi yang melihat ibunya sedang di dapur.

"Sedang masak sushi. Kebetulan, kami berdua belum makan sejak dari Bandara Narita. Soalnya kami langsung ke sini. Karena yang ada di kulkas hanya ada bahan-bahan buat sushi, ya masak sushi saja," jelas Yukiko panjang lebar.

"Oh," hanya itu yang keluar dari mulut shinichi.

"Shinichi, kamu tolong panggilkan Yusaku, ya. Dia ada di kamar," perintah Yukiko.

"Hn," jawab Shinichi tak bersemangat. Setelah itu, dia langsung menuju kamar utama untuk memanggil ayahnya.

'Ada apa dengan anak itu, ya?' batin Yukiko heran, 'perasaan daritadi kok wajahnya murung? Apa ada masalah? Ah, sudahlah. Nanti aku tanya saja.'

Setelah sampai, Shinichi pun segera mengetuk pintu kamar ayahnya. Setelah pintu terbuka, dia langsung mengutarakan maksudnya.

"Tou-san, dipanggil Kaa-san di dapur. Katanya makanannya sudah siap," ujar Shinichi singkat, padat, jelas. Setelah itu, dia pun langsung menuju kamarnya. Yusaku pun terheran-heran dengan tingkah anaknya yang tampaknya kurang bersemangat.

.

"Arghhh!" Shinichi menjambak rambutnya frustasi. Ada apakah gerangan? Kalian pasti sudah tahu.

"Cih, kuso!" Shinichi mengumpat kesal. Bagaimana tidak? Akhir-akhir ini –yang sudah author bilang- Ran malah menjadi semakin dekat dengan Araide-sensei...

Dan Eisuke. Shinichi malah ragu dengan kata-kata Eisuke yang waktu itu. Dia berkata dia HANYA menyukai Ran, karena dia itu baik, cantik. Dia juga jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama. Awalnya dia percaya itu, tapi semakin ke sini, Shinichi malah ragu akan kata-kata Eisuke tersebut. Karena memikirkan hal itu, Shinichi malah tertidur.

.

Shinichi terbangun karena ada yang mengetuk pintu kamarnya. Ternyata adalah ayahnya. Yusaku Kudo.

"Ehm, Tou-san?" tanya Shinichi sambil mengucek matanya. Maklum, orang baru bangun tidur, kan masih sedikit linglung.

"Shinichi? Kau sudah bangun?" tanya Yusaku.

"Ah, iya," tanya Shinichi sambil duduk di tepi tempat tidurnya.

"Kau tidur cukup lama juga. Sana cepat mandi! Dari pulang sekolah belum apa-apa, malah langsung tidu,r" nasehat (baca: perintah) Yusaku.

"Ah iya, baiklah."

Setelah itu, Shinichi langsung mengambil handuknya dan langsung mandi.

'Ehm, wajahnya masih saja murung. Sebenarnya ada masalah apa sih?' batin Yusaku. Setelah itu, dia lalu keluar dari kamar anaknya.

Kurang lebih sekitar sepuluh menitan, Shinichi keluar dari kamar mandinya dan langsung memakai baju.

DRRT DRRT

'Ada email?' pikir Shinichi. Shinichi pun mengambil Hpnya yang tadi dia letakkan di meja belajarnya. Dia pun melihat siapa orang yang mengirim email padanya.

'Dari Ran?'

**From: Ran**

**Shinichi, kamu sudah siap-siap?**

'Siap-siap untuk apa?' pikir Shinichi bingung.

**To: Ran**

**Emangnya kita mau ke mana?**

**From: Ran**

**Lho? Kamu ini gimana? Kamu kan yang ngajak aku pergi. 'Jam enam aku tunggu di depan rumahmu'. Kamu yang bilang kayak gitu, kok malah lupa**

**To: Ran**

**Oh, iya ya. Gomen, aku lupa. Kamu sendiri udah siap-siap?**

**From: Ran**

**Nih, lagi dandan. Jangan-jangan kamu belum mandi, lagi!**

**Ewh! Mandi sana!**

**To: Ran**

**Ini abis mandi. Lagi ganti baju. Sekalian siap-siap**

**From: Ran**

**Oh, gitu.**

**To: Ran**

**Ya, udah. Kamu siap-siap, ya!**

**From: Ran**

**Ok. Kamu juga**

**To: Ran**

**Ok**

Bisa kita tebak bagaimana suasana hati Sherlock Holmes in Heisei Era pada saat ini. Wajahnya yang murung, sekarang sudah kemabli cerah. Shinichi pun cepat-cepat merapihkan diri dan langsung mengambil kunci mobilnya dan turun ke lantai bawah. Heran dengan tingkah anaknya hari ini, Yukiko pun bertanya pada Shinichi.

"Shinichi. Kamu mau ke mana? Tumben rapi," ujar Yukiko.

"Mungkin mau kencan," celetuk Yusaku.

"Siapa juga yang mau kencan. Orang aku mau pergi bareng sama Ran kok."

Setelah berkata seperti itu, Shinichi langsung melesat pergi. Hm, sepertinya ada yang aneh. Otak kedua orang ini kayaknya masih rada-rada pending. Pending? Kok bisa?

Kurang lebih lima detik kemudian mereka berdua baru sadar.

"KAN SAMA SAJA!"

.

Shinichi sekarang telah sampai di depan rumah Ran. Dia pun kelluar dari mobil ferrarinya dan menyandarkan tubuhnya ke body mobil itu. Tepat pada saat itu, Ran keluar dari rumahnya dan menghampiri Shinichi.

"Hey, bocah! Kau harus jaga putriku! Awas saja jika kau berani macam-macam!" teriak Kogoro di depan pintu rumahnya.

"Hai, ji-san" ujar Shinichi. Shinichi pun beranjak dari tempatnya dan membukakan pintu untuk Ran dan mebungkukkan badannya bak seorang pangeran yang mempersilahkan putrinya untuk naik ke kereta kencana.

"Shinichi, kau ini ada-ada saja," ujar Ran sambil tersenyum. Setelah berkata seperti itu, Ran kemudian naik ke mobil Shinichi. Shinichi pun menutup pintu mobilnya dan menuju ke kursi kemudi. Mereka pun segera pergi berkencan. Shinichi berharap dengan kencannya kali ini, Ran bisa sejenak melupakan Eisuke tanpa mereka ketahui ada yang yang mengincar nyawa mereka.

.

"Tidak perlu basa-basi lagi. Bunuh langsung saja detective sombong, gadis karateka, dan pemuda yang berkacamata yang waktu itu!"

Tsuzuku

This is my first fic *padahal di lapppie banyak fic terbengkalai*yang dipublish, jadi maklum aja, ya kalo ada yang ngaco.

Give me R

Give me E

Give me V

Give me I

Give me E

Give me W


	2. Chapter 2

**Arigatou karena kalian sudah bersedia mereview fic saya yang gaje ini. Saya sangat menghargai review kalian. Arigatou for SkyMelodi, SilverBullet, mealways, uchihyuu nagisa, xxx chan, Adees and cheesecake1412.**

**Saatnya bales review!**

**Sky Melodi: ah, iya, iya. Gomen senpai. Bukannya kalo kalimat langsung itu emang ga pake titik, ya? **#ketauangapernahbukabukuEYD**. Kapitalisasi? Akan saya usahakan. Berarti saya harus berusaha memperbaiki diri. Gomen, ga bisa update cepet, karena waktu saya mau update, kebetulan nya lagi error. Saya akui, saya ini anaknya memang kurang percaya diri. Tapi, arigatou senpai . Bersedia mereview lagi?**

**SilverBullet: wah, makasih senpai! Saya pikir ga bakal ada yang ngereview fic saya ini, eh tapi malah ada yang bilang keren. Arigatou senpai . Bersediakah mereview lagi?**

**mealways: emang, saya juga ngerasa garing banget dan bikin boring. Penasaran? Baca terus kelanjutannya, ya! Gomen, ga bisa update cepet, karena waktu saya mau update, kebetulan nya lagi error. Arigatou senpai . Bersediakah mereview lagi?**

**uchihyuu nagisa: ehm, siapa ya? **#kenapajadiikutikutanmikir?. **Pokoknya baca terus kalo mau tau, ya! Nih, udah saya update. Arigatou senpai . Bersediakah mereview lagi?**

**xxx chan: ini next chapternya! Emang sengaja dibuat ngegantung. Arigatou senpai . Bersediakah mereview lagi?**

**Adees: ini lanjutannya! Arigatou senpai . Bersediakah mereviw lagi?**

**cheesecake1412: ini lanjutannya! Eh, btw, mau kasih info aja ya buat ficnya. Kaito sama Aoko itu udah jadian. Liat deh di vol.2 #kalo ga salah.**

**Sekali lagi saya katakan, saya sangat menghargai review kalian. Arigatou minna-san! Chapter dua saya persembahkan!**

"**Jealous? (And Mysterious Case!)"**

**Disclaimer: Detective Conan **** Aoyama Gosho**

**Pairing: Shinichi x Ran **slight **many pairing**

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Romance, Mystery**

**Warning: OOC, typo, canon, and many more. RnR please! Hope You Like It!**

**Don't Like? Don't Read! **

**Summary: akhir-akhir ini, Ran agak menghindar dari Shinichi. Dan itu lantas membuat Shinichi curiga. Dilain pihak, Ran dan Eisuke sedang menghadapi suatu kasus!**

**A/N: di sini ceritanya BO sudah dihancurkan, Conan dan Ai sudah kembali ke tubuh mereka semula. Dan Shiho (Ai) bersekolah di SMA Teitan dan sekelas dengan Shinichi, Ran, Sonoko, dan Eisuke. Shinichi dan Ran di sini sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih dan juga Shinichi telah memiliki mobil.**

**Happy Reading!**

**Chapter 2**

Saat ini mereka tengah berada di bioskop. Mereka sedang menonton film berjudul "Secret Agen". Film ini berkisah tentang sebuah agen rahasia yang berusaha menghancurkan suatu rencana yang dibuat oleh tiga komplotan penjahat di mana rencana itu mengancam kota Los Angeles. Tak lupa, film ini dibumbui dengan kisah romantic dan crime yang begitu 'berasa'. Sebenarnya ini adalah cerita versi filmnya, sedangkan novelnya sudah terbit terlebih dahulu. Ok, back to the story.

Awalnya Ran tidak mau menontonnya karena takut banyak adegan pembunuhannya. Setelah dibujuk Shinichi, pada akhirnya Ran luluh juga. Dan tidak buruk juga, malahan adegan pembunuhannya tidak dishoot secara langsung *mengerti maksud author, kan? Kalo yang suka nonton film pembunuhan pasti tau*. Tak terasa film yang berdurasi 109 menit itu akhirnya selesai juga. Kurang kebih jam 08.19 p.m film telah selesai diputar. Shinichi dan Ran pun keluar dan segera ke parkiran. Mereka langsung pergi ke suatu tempat, apalgi kalau bukan restaurant.

.

Mereka berdua sekarang telah sampai di restaurant yang tidak terlalu jauh dari gedung bioskop tadi. Restaurant bernuansa Jepang Kuno ini pun memiliki pelayanan yang lumayan bagus. Setelah memilih tempat duduk yang tepat, mereka pun segera memanggil pelayan dan memesan makanan. Dan lagi-lagi di antara mereka terjadi keheningan yang tak diundang (?) seperti siang tadi. Sepertinya mereka bingung akan membicarakan apa. Kurang lebih mereka bertahan dengan keadaan seperti itu sekitar lima menitan. Tepat pada saat itu pelayan datang membawa minuman yang mereka pesan. Mereka segera mengalihkan perhatian dengan meminum minuman tersebut. Lima menit kemudian, pelayan datang membawa makanan pesanan mereka. Mereka pun segera memakan makanan mereka.

"Bagaimana makananmu Shinichi?"

"Hm, lumayan. Bagaimana denganmu?" tanya Shinichi.

"Sama."

Setelah itu, mereka kembali sibuk dengan urusan mereka masing-masing.

"Aku penasaran dengan kabar Eisuke," celetuk Ran. Saat itu juga, Shinichi tersedak karena kaget.

'Apa? Eisuke? Bahkan disaat-saat kencan pun dia masih memikirkan Eisuke?' batin Shinichi.

"Mungkin saja saat ini dia baru saja mendapat musibah. Misalnya jatuh ke jurang," ujar Shinichi asal-asalan. Lalu dia memakan makanannya dengan cepat.

"Kau ini! Mana mungkin Eisuke bertindak seperti itu! Yah walaupun kuakui dia itu ceroboh, mana mungkin dia sampai seceroboh itu!" seru Ran.

"Cepat habiskan makananmu dan tak usah banyak bicara," ujar Shinichi ketus. Saat ini makanan Shinichi hanya tinggal setengahnya.

"Baiklah," ujar Ran. Dia memakan makanannya dengan tempo yang dipercepat dari sebelumnya.

'Gomen, Shinichi' batin Ran, 'tapi, kau terpancing, kan?' inner Ran berkata sambil menyeringai *OOC, ya?*.

.

"Shinichi, aku duluannya, ya!" seru Ran.

"Hn" ujar Shinichi singkat, lalu kembali menjalankan mobilnya.

'Gomen, Shinichi. Aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu. Sungguh' batin Ran. Saat dia akan menaiki tangga, tiba-tiba dia merasakan perasaan seperti ada yang mengawasi. Dia pun menoleh ke arah kanannya. Tak ada apa-apa. Ran pun menoleh ke arah kirinya. Nihil.

'Perasaan apa ini? Kenapa aku merasa seperti diawasi?' batin Ran. Setelah itu dia buru-buru masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Saat dia sudah di dalam rumah, dia mendapati ayahnya sedang tertidur di sofa.

'Tou-san, Tou-san,' batin Ran sambil menggelengkan kepalanya dan tersenyum. Kemudian dia masuk ke kamarnya dan mengganti bajunya dengan piyama. Setelah itu, Ran merasakan bahwa HPnya berdering. Saat dia melihat IDnya, ternyata Hidden ID. Dia pun mencoba mengangkat telepon itu dan..

"Hey, Nona. Akhirnya kita bisa berbicara lagi," ujar 'orang tersebut' dengan nada dingin dan menyeramkan.

DEG

'Suaranya. Jangan-jangan ini adalah...,' batin Ran cemas.

"Hey, kenapa kau diam saja nona manis? Apa kau lupa denganku?" ujar orang tersebut dengan nada yang dibuat menyesal.

"Aku tidak mungkin lupa denganmu," balas Ran dengan nada yang dingin juga.

"Baguslah kalau begitu. Bagaimana kabar bocah berkacamata itu?"

"Buat apa kau menanyakan Eisuke, hah?" ujar Ran geram.

"Tenanglah, gadis manis. Aku hanya kangen padanya. Dia adalah pemuda yang pintar, tapi tentu saja tak sepintar dengan kekasihmu yang baru saja memakirkan mobilnya."

"A –apa?"

"Apa bicaraku belum jelas Nona?"

"Diam kau! Kau.. Tahu dari mana? Hah?"

"Ehm, coba kupikir dulu...," ujar orang tersebut yang sepertinya memang berniat memancing emosi Ran.

"Kau.. Kau memata-mataiku! Sebenarnya apa maumu?"

"Aku hanya menginginkan keadilan. Tak lebih."

"Keadilan? Kau bilang keadilan?" ujar Ran dengan nada mengejek.

"Ya, tenang saja Nona. Aku akan segera datang mengambil keadilan itu."

Setelah berkata seperti itu, telepon pun diputus secara sepihak.

'Apa maksudnya? Apa maksud dari perkataannya tentang keadilan? Ah, jangan-jangan...,' pikir Ran. Dia pun segera menghubungi kontak yang sudah sangat dia kenal.

Tutt tutt tutt

'Ayolah, cepat angkat.'

"Moshi-moshi. Ada apa Ran-san?" ujar orang di seberang telepon sana.

"Eisuke, tadi 'dia' meneleponku."

"Apa? Dia meneleponmu? Lalu, apa katanya?"

"Dia bilang akan mengambil keadilan yang telah kita rebut. Aku takut kalau keadilan yang dia maksud itu adalah...," ujar Ran cemas.

"Ok, tenang saja Ran-san. Lagipula, kita sudah bekerja sama dengan pihak Kepolisian Jepang, kan?"

"Tapi tetap saja. Yang dia incar itu aku, kau, dan Shinichi. Oh, ya! Aku rasa tadi dia memata-matai ku dan Shinichi," ujar Ran cemas sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Shinichi juga? Dari awal sih aku sudah merasa begitu. Kalau begitu, cepat kau hubungi Shinichi. Besok kita harus sudah menyusun rencana. Kau setuju?" usul Eisuke.

"Ya, aku setuju. Baiklah, aku akan menghubungi Shinichi dulu," ujar Ran sambil menekan tombol reject pada HPnya.

'Shinichi, Shinichi, Shinichi,' pikir Ran sambil mencari kontak Shinichi.

'Ah, Shinichi!'

Setelah itu dia menelepon Shinichi dan berharap agar Shinichi mengangkat telponnya.

"Hn, moshi-moshi."

"Shinichi? Kau sedang apa?"

"Mau tidur. Kau sendiri?"

"Aku juga. Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

"Hah? Tentu saja aku baik-baik saja."

"Benar, kau tak apa-apa, kan?"

"Hah? Apa maksudmu? Jelas aku tidak apa-apa. Memangnya ada masalah?"

"Tidak, bukan apa-apa. Aku pikir kau marah karena hari ini aku terus memikirkan Eisuke. Begitu."

"Oh, tenang saja aku tidak apa-apa."

"Kalau begitu, aku tidur dulu, ya. Oyasuminasai."

"Hn, oyasuminasai mo."

.

**Shinichi's POV**

"Aku juga. Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

'Apa maksudnya? Apa terjadi sesuatu?' batinku.

"Tentu saja aku baik-baik saja."

"Benar, kau tak apa-apa, kan?"

"Hah? Apa maksudmu? Jelas aku tidak apa-apa. Memangnya ada masalah?"

"Tidak, bukan apa-apa. Aku pikir kau marah karena hari ini aku terus memikirkan Eisuke. Begitu."

"Oh, tenang saja aku tidak apa-apa."

"Kalau begitu, aku tidur dulu, ya. Oyasuminasai."

"Hn, oyasuminasai mo."

Setelah itu, Ran memutuskan telepon. Perasaanku mengatakan bahwa terjadi sesuatu. Tapi, ah biarlah. Mungkin bukan suatu masalah yang besar. Lebih baik aku tidur saja.

.

"Hmm."

Aku menggeliat dalam selimutku, padahal sinar matahari telah menembus masuk ke kamarku. Hah, mau tidak mau terpaksa tidak terpaksa, aku harus bangun. Padahal hari ini kan hari Minggu.

"Shinichi, kamu sudah bangun?" panggil Kaa-san.

"Hm, sudah Kaa-san," ujarku malas.

"Kaa-san sudah bikinkan sarapan. Kamu cepat turun, ya!" seru Kaa-san. Kemudian aku mendengar derap langkah kaki orang menuruni tangga. Aku pun mengambil handukku dan segera mandi.

Kurang lebih sepuluh menit kemudian..

"Ah, segarnya," ujarku. Aku pun segera memakai bajuku dan turun ke bawah.

"Shinichi, bagaimana kencanmu?" tanya Kaa-san padaku saat aku sudah sampai di meja makan.

"Hn, lumayan."

"Lumayan?" Kali ini Tou-san ku yang bertanya.

"Hai. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Tidak, tidak kenapa-kenapa," ujar Kaa-san. Setelah itu kami menghabiskan makanan dalam diam.

"Selesai," ujarku. Setelah itu, aku berniat keluar. Mencari udara segar.

"Shin-chan, kamu mau ke mana?" tanya Kaa-san sambil membereskan piring bekas makan kami.

"Hanya ke rumah profesor," ujarku singkat. Setelah itu, aku mengganti sandal rumahku dengan sandal luar dan segera menuju ke rumah profesor di sebelah rumahku.

Sesampainya di sana..

Aku membunyikan bel tapi sepertinya tidak ada yang mendengar. Aku pun membunyikannya lagi. Sepertinya bel ku kali ini ada yang mendengar, terbukti karena aku mendengar derap kaki mendekat.

"Ya."

"Ayumi?"

"Ah, Shinichi-niichan. Ayo masuk."

Lalu, kami berdua pun masuk dan aku disuguhkan dengan pemandangan yang 'wow'. Padahal baru pagi hari.

"Berantakan sekali! Seperti habis terkena gempa dan tsunami saja *emang iya kali Shinichi*," keluhku. Bagaimana tidak? Bungkus makanan berserakan di mana-mana. Menurutku, mereka habis pesta semalam.

"Siapa Ayumi?"

"Shinichi-niichan, Profesor!" seru Ayumi.

"Hai, Shinichi-kun! Tumben sekali kau mau mampir!" seru Profesor sambil berjalan ke arahku.

"Hah, aku bosan. Memangnya aku tidak boleh mampir ke sini?" tanyaku dengan nada yang ketus.

"Begitu saja marah," ujar Profesor sambil tertawa. Aku hanya mendegus kesal.

"Bosan? Apa kau tidak menikmati kencanmu semalam, eh? Kupikir kau menikmatinya," ujar seseorang dengan nada sarkastik. Huh, pagi-pagi sudah mengejekku.

"Sejujurnya aku menikmatinya, tapi ada sesuatu yang tidak mengenakkan," curhatku.

"Shinichi-niichan habis kencan dengan Ran-oneesan, ya?" tebak Mitsuhiko dengan wajah jahilnya.

"Memangnya kenapa? Tidak boleh?" tanyaku balik.

"Terus kenapa kencannya tidak mengenakkan?" Sekarang Genta yang bertanya.

"Iya, iya kenapa?" tanya Ayumi. Tampaknya dia ini antusias.

"Hey, hey! Kalian ini anak kecil. Belum pantas berbicara tentang hal seperti itu," ujar Profesor.

"Profesor pelit!" ujar mereka bertiga kompak.

"Sudah, sudah. Sekarang kalian bantu aku untuk membereskan sampah kalian," ujar Profesor.

"Hai!"

.

"Ada apa sih dengan kencanmu semalam?" tanya Shiho sambil membaca koran pagi.

"Aku berharap kencan kami akan berjalan sukses, tapi..."

"Eisuke?" potong Shiho. Dan, oh! Tepat sasaran.

"Ya, kau benar," ujarku lesu.

"Hah, sudahlah. Mungkin saja Ran itu memang ada urusan dengan Eisuke."

"Ya, mungkin saja."

**End of Shinichi's POV**

.

"Miwako-san, jadi bagaimana?" tanya Eisuke. Saat ini Ran dan Eisuke tengah berada di Kantor Pusat Kepolisian Jepang. Mereka ke sini untuk membicarakan masalah yangs edang melanda mereka saat ini.

"Entahlah, sampai saat ini kami belum menemukannya. Tapi, tenang saja, kami sedang berusaha kok."

"Sudah sejauh mana yang kalian tahu?" tanya Ran. .

"Dari bekas TKP yang waktu itu, kami tidak menemukan apapun. Orang itu telah membereskannya dengan sempurna," terang Takagi-san.

"Aku heran, bagaimana orang itu bisa kabur? Padahal bukankah polisi sudah menangkapnya?" tanya Eisuke.

"Pelakunya kabur. Hanya itu yang kami tahu. Kami juga belum tahu di mana dia sekarang," jelas Takagi.

"Tapi bagaimana? Kenapa dia bisa kabur? Walaupun begitu, kenapa kalian tidak membuat poster pencarian?" tanya Ran berantai (?).

"Dia menembakkan obat bius ketika kami sudah membawanya ke mobil. Dia juga melukai beberapa polisi lain. Dan di saat yang seperti itu, dia kabur," jelas Takagi.

"Kalian sendiri pasti sudah tahu. Dari kasus yang waktu itu saja, dia adalah pembunuh berdarah dingin. Jika kami menyebarkan posternya, bisa saja penduduk Jepang dalam bahaya dan tidak segan-segan membunuh kalian dan Shinichi," ujar Miwako.

"I –iya. Benar juga sih," ujar Ran dan Eisuke kompak.

"Bisa kalian jelaskan bagaimana kasus itu terjadi. Sebab yang waktu itu menjelaskan analisis Shinichi hanya Inspektur Megure. Dan sekarang dia tidak masuk. Jadi kami sulit untuk mencari informasi lebih lanjut. Aku ingin tahu apa yang terjadi sebenarnya," ujar Takagi.

"Ya, sebenarnya kasus apa yang kalian tangani waktu itu? Setahuku hanya kasus pembunuhan biasa," ujar Miwako.

"Jadi, begini..."

Tsuzuku

Gomen, lama updet minna-san.

#nunduknunduk

Soalnya, waktu aku mau ngeupdate, nya lagi error. Jadi, ya begini lah..

Ehm, ehm minna-san...

Mind to Review?


	3. Chapter 3

**Arigatou for SilverBullet, Qren, Sakura 'Yessy' Kudo, Lemonxxx1412, AmarilisBlossom, edogawa Luffy, edogawafirli, *ga ada nama reviewernya, author bingung*, yui, and Nisikawa Azura. Bales review!**

**SilverBullet: gomenasai, tiba-tiba WB menyerang saya..**

**QRen: arigatou! Ga bisa update kilat, virus WB menyerang saya..**

**Sakura 'Yessy' Kudo: doutashimashite! Ha ha ha, see in this chapter! Typo? Akan saya perbaiki**

**Lemonxxx1412: kesannya eisuke gr.. *ga mudeng*. Waduh, kid? Gimana, ya?**

**AmarilisBlossom: a –ah, Amarilis-senpai ini. Arigatou! Tidak ada kata-kata yang kurang berkenan, kok..**

**edogawa Luffy: ini udah update. Nanti dikasih tau kenapa Ran ga ngasih tau, soalnya yang jualan tahunya ga ada (?) *lha?*. Ntar juga dikasih tau dichapter-chapter terakhir..**

**edogawafirli: this is it!**

***NN*: arigatou, Hasna! **

**yui: hihihi, ini udah update!**

**Nishikawa Azura: arigatou udah penasaran. Ini udah update!**

**Arigatou gozaimasu, minna-san yang telah menyempatkan diri untuk mereview! Chapter tiga saya persembahkan!**

**.**

**.**

"**Jealous? (And Mysterious Case!)"**

**Disclaimer: Detective Conan **** Aoyama Gosho**

**Pairing: Shinichi x Ran **slight **many pairing**

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Romance, Mystery**

**Warning: OOC, typo, canon, and many more. RnR please! Hope You Like It!**

**Don't Like? Don't Read! **

**Summary: akhir-akhir ini, Ran agak menghindar dari Shinichi. Dan itu lantas membuat Shinichi curiga. Dilain pihak, Ran dan Eisuke sedang menghadapi suatu kasus!**

**A/N: di sini ceritanya BO sudah dihancurkan, Conan dan Ai sudah kembali ke tubuh mereka semula. Dan Shiho (Ai) bersekolah di SMA Teitan dan sekelas dengan Shinichi, Ran, Sonoko, dan Eisuke. Shinichi dan Ran di sini sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih dan juga Shinichi telah memiliki mobil.**

**Happy Reading!**

**Chapter 3**

**Flashback**

"Pelakunya adalah... kau!" ujar Shinichi sambil menunjuk pelaku yang dimaksud, Taro Toriyama.

"Apa? Hey, bocah. Kau lupa apa, hah? Tidak ditemukan sesuatu yang mencurigakan dariku. Atas dasar apa kau mengatakan bahwa aku ini adalah pelakunya?" ujar Taro menantang.

"Justru itu, kau melakukannya terlalu sempurna," ujar Eisuke.

"Begini. Akan kujelaskan kronologisnya. Sebelumnya, korban diberi obat bius terlebih dahulu dan kau berusaha membunuhnya di dalam gudang agar tuduhan jatuh pada Akira-san. Tapi, ternyata gudang sedang dibersihkan. Jadi kau memutuskan membunuhnya di dalam toilet di kamar korban. Tanpa kau sadari, korban telah bangun dan tepat pada saat itu kau menikamnya. Setelah itu, korban menuliskan pesan kematian yaitu, 5Q49 di dinding toilet. Kemudian kau membawanya ke perpustakaan agar tidak ditemukan oleh orang lain. Nah, satu pembunuhan selesai," ujar Shinichi.

"Apa arti dari pesan kematian tersebut?" tanya Inspektur Megure.

"Itu sangat mudah," ujar Shinichi.

"5Q49 berarti T-A-R-O. Karena korban adalah seorang novelis, jadi yang terlintas di kepalanya waktu itu hanyalah urutan huruf keyboard," ujar Eisuke.

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan kasus yang kedua?" tanya Inspektur Megure.

"Mr. John, dia ditemukan tewas di kamarnya sendiri dengan posisi membungkuk dia atas meja kerjanya. Dia dibunuh menggunakan racun apomorfin hidroklorida. Racun ini adalah obat muntah paling kuat dan paling cepat. Cara kerjanya hanya memerlukan beberapa menit. Satu-satunya cara adalah dengan menghancurkan beberapa tablet tersebut dan membubuhkannya pada kopi Mr. John. Pelakunya tidak meninggalkan sidik jari sedikit pun karena dia memakai sarung tangan."

"Itu berarti sesuai dugaan kita. Yuki lah pembunuhnya. Dia adalah pelayan yang selalu membuatkan dan membawakan kopi Mr. John dan lagi seorang pelayan selalu memakai sarung tangan," ujar Takagi.

"Ya, Yuki lah pembunuhnya," ujar Shinichi.

"Ta –tapi," ujar Yuki berusaha membela.

"Ya, itu benar jika yang membuatkan dan membawakan kopi tersebut adalah benar-benar Yuki," ujar Shinichi menyeringai.

"Nani?" pekik semua orang yang ada di sana.

"Maksudmu ada dua Yuki?" tanya Eisuke.

"Ya satu asli dan yang satu palsu," ujar Shinichi.

"Dengan kata lain ada salah satu dari kalian yang menyamar sebagai Yuki dan berkomplot dengan Taro-san. Menyamar dan berakting hanya bisa dilakukan oleh orang yang memang ahli dalam hal seperti itu, bukan begitu Shinichi?" ujar Ran.

"Ya, kau benar. Dan orang yang hanya bisa melakukannya hanyalah Hanaoka-san, atau bisa kupanggil ... Ayano-san," ujar Shinichi sambil menyeringai menang.

"Kau..," geram Ayano.

"Ikut kami," ujar Takagi. Kedua orang itu pun menurut.

"Hey, dengarkan bocah aku tidak berhenti sampai di sini. Ingat itu," ujar Taro dingin. Sedangkan Shinichi menanggapinya dengan acuh tak acuh.

**End of Flashback**

"Begitu ceritanya" ujar Ran mengakhiri.

"Lalu, kenapa mereka berdua mengincar kalian?" tanya Miwako.

"Bukan, mereka berdua. Tapi, mereka bertiga," ujar Eisuke.

"Na –nani?" ujar Takagi dan Miwako kompak.

"Ya, begini ceritanya. Sewaktu di sana kami sempat berfoto-foto dengan kamera. Ketika sampai di rumah, aku mengecek hasil potretanku dan ada di beberapa foto menunjukkan siluet orang yang mencurigakan. Yang terlihat hanyalah tato naga di kaki kanannya. Kurasa itu laki-laki. Ternyata, dia adalah Akira-san. Sang pembantu. Aku sempat melihat tato naganya saat dia duduk. Setelah itu, aku mengecek tasku dan menemukan sebuah kertas yang ditulis dengan tinta merah. Di sana tertulis 'Aku akan membalaskan dendam mereka dan juga dendamku. Tunggu aku my dear...'. Foto-foto itu sudahku copy ke flashdisk punyaku. Kurasa mereka sudah tahu tentang hal ini dan mereka berusaha merebutnya dengan cara kejam," ujar Ran. Sedangkan yang lain hanya manggut-manggut ngerti.

"Jadi begitu," ujar Miwako.

"Apa jangan-jangan yang membantu mereka kabur adalah Akira?" tanya Takagi.

"Kurasa ya. Aku sempat melihat tato naga di kaki kanannya," ujar Miwako.

"Oh ya, di HPku, aku juga menemukan beberapa foto mencurigakan. Ada beberapa hal yang sepertinya berhubungan dengan kasus dua minggu yang lalu. Ini," ujar Eisuke sambil menyerahkan HPnya. Miwako pun menerimanya dan melihat-lihat. Benar, di sana ada pemandangan yang sedikit janggal. Ada beberapa serpihan kaca, bercak darah, pijakan kaki, dan lain sebagainya.

"Eisuke, aku ingin minta gambar ini untuk diteliti lebih lanjut," ujar Takagi.

"Baiklah, silahkan," ujar Eisuke.

"Kau juga Ran," ujar Takagi.

"Baiklah," ujar Ran sambil menyerahkan HPnya.

"Aku ingin bertanya. Bagaimana mereka berdua bisa kabur?" tanya Ran.

"Dia mengempeskan bal mobil kami dan memasukkan gas bius ke mobil kami. Dalam keadaan yang seperti itu, orang itu membawa kabur mereka berdua," jelas Takagi.

"Ternyata begitu," ujar Eisuke.

"Nah, fotonya sudah kami kirimkan untuk diteliti lebih lanjut. Kalian boleh pulang sekarang," ujar Miwako.

Setelah itu, Ran dan Eisuke pun pamit pulang. Mereka pun keluar dari Gedung Kepolisian Pusat.

"Eisuke, kita pulang bareng saja yuk!" ajak Ran.

"Boleh, ayo!" terima Eisuke. Sejenak mereka merasakan hawa yang tidak enak di sekitar mereka, karena takut mereka segera menghentikan taksi yang lewat dan buru-buru pulang.

"Eisuke, apa tadi?" tanya Ran pada Eisuke setelah mereka duduk tenang (?) di dalam taksi.

"Entahlah, aku tidak tahu. Mudah-mudahan bukan mereka," harap Eisuke.

"Ya, kau benar."

"Oh, ya. Kita ke Menara Toto dulu saja. Mumpung masih pagi."

"Boleh."

.

"Fu fu fu. Baru saja melaporkan kami, eh? Lihat saja gadis, bocah. Kau akan mendapatkan balasannya!" seru seseorang yang membuntuti mereka.

"Tenanglah Ayano, pelan-pelan saja. Lagipula, tampaknya gadis itu memiliki masalah cinta dengan detektif itu. Bukankah bisa kita manfaatkan?"

"Akira benar. Kita harus memanfaatkan celah yang ada."

"Ya ya ya. Kau benar juga Taro."

.

"Ah, udaranya masih segar. Untung saja kita ke sini dulu, ya, Profesor!" ujar Genta.

"Iya benar!" seru Ayumi.

"Menara Toto itu memang masih segar kalau masih pagi seperti ini," ujar Mitsuhiko. Sedangkan Shiho dan Shinichi tersenyum kecil melihat ulah anak-anank ini.

"Ayo kita keliling-keliling!" ajak Profesor Agasa. Setelah itu, mereka berenam pun berkeliling di sekitar Menara Toto. Tunggu! Menara Toto? Okay, back to the story. Di sana terlihat banyak pasangan-pasangan muda yang sedang menikmati masa-masa mereka. Ada yang sedang bercanda, ada yang menikmati suasana, ada yang berjalan-jalan, dan masih banyak lagi. Tapi, tiba-tiba..

"Lho? Bukannya itu Ran-oneesan?" tanya Ayumi sambil menunjuk orang yang dia maksud. Shinichi yang langsung beraksi mendengar kata 'Ran' pun langsung mengikuti subjek yang Ayumi tunjuk.

'Bukannya itu...,' pikir Shinichi.

"Tapi kok, kayaknya Ran-oneesan lagi bertengkar dengan seseorang?" tanya Mitsuhiko.

"Kalau dilihat-lihat, orang itu mirip dengan Shinichi-niichan lho!" ujar Genta.

'Jangan-jangan...,' pikir Shinichi. Setelah itu, Shinichi menghampiri kedua orang tersebut dan benar dugaannya. Mereka adalah...

"Arrgh! Bakaito!"

"Baka Aoko!"

Aoko dan Kaito sedang bertengkar. Menyadari ada orang di belakang mereka, mereka segera membalikkan badan mereka.

"Shinichi?" tanya mereka berdua kompak.

"Oh, hay! Kalian bertengkar lagi?" tanya Shinichi.

"Bakaito yang mulai! Mencari kesempatan dalam kesempitan!" seru Aoko.

"Ta –tapi kan itu bukan salahku!" bela Kaito.

'Tampaknya aku tahu apa yang mereka berdua permasalahkan. Ha ha ha' batin Shinichi sambil tertawa datar dalam hati.

"Yah, memang sih. Tadi ada angin sedikit dan kau memanfaatkan itu, bukan?" ujar Shinichi.

"Itu kan salah angin!" bela Kaito.

"Tapi, Bakaito. Kau kan tak perlu cari kesempatan dalam kesempitan!" seru Aoko, "ah sudahlah. Aku pulang saja!"

"Eh, tunggu!"

"Siapa Shinichi-kun?" tanya profesor setelah mereka menghampiri Shinichi.

"Oh, mereka. Mereka itu Aoko dan Kaito. Mereka itu adalah temanku," ujar Shinichi, "ya sudahlah. Kita lanjut saja."

Shinichi sempat melihat ke arah 'pasangan romantis' tersebut dan segera memalingkan muka dan berjalan cepat ketika dia melihat ada dua orang manusia sedang berjalan akrab.

'Tck! Kenapa ada mereka sih?'

.

"Ah.."

"Kenapa Ran-san?" tanya Eisuke.

"Entahlah. Tadi, aku merasa aku melihat Shinichi. Dan dia melihat ke sini," ujar Ran.

"Hah? Bagaimana kalau benar dia?" tanya Eisuke sedikit khawatir.

"Mungkin saja salah lihat," ujar Ran sambil melanjutkan jalannya.

'Kalau benar Shinichi, mati aku. Mengajak pacar orang tanpa bilang-bilang,' batin Eisuke. Saat itu juga, Eisuke merasa ada orang dengan hawa mengerikan di belakangnya.

'Eh?' batin Eisuke. Eisuke pun melihat ke belakang, tidak ada siapa-siapa.

"Nani ga, Eisuke? Ayo jalan!" seru Ran.

"Ah, i –iya." Tiba-tiba, Eisuke merasakan HPnya bergertar.

DRRT DRRT.

Segeralah Eisuke melhat HPnya dan ternyata dari nomor yang tak dikenalnya. Lalu, Eisuke segera melihat isi e-mail tersebut.

**From: xxx *sengaja author sensor, ya***

**Wah wah wah, sedang berkencan dengan pacar orang rupanya. Hey, kau tahu tidak? Detektif tadi melihat kalian berdua sedang kencan lho! Tampaknya dia marah... Fufufufu...**

'Siapa ini? Jangan-jangan mereka ada di sekitar sini? Tapi tadi kulihat tidak ada siapa-siapa,' pikir Eisuke.

"Eisuke! Ayo!" seru Ran. Setelah itu, Eisuke segera menyusul Ran dan menunjukkan e-mail tersebut.

"Nani? Jadi tadi benar Shinichi?" ujar Ran tak percaya.

"Bukan itu yang kumaksudkan! Tapi pengirimnya! Itu pasti mereka!" seru Eisuke.

"Mereka? Tapi tadi aku sudah melihat-lihat dan mereka tidak ada di antara mereka," ujar Ran.

"Kau lupa? Hanaoka-san kan pintar menyamar. Bisa saja dia membuntuti kita tanpa ketahuan," jelas Eisuke.

"Benar juga ya."

"Lalu?"

"Bagaimana kalau kita pulang saja?"

"Baiklah."

.

"Kau kenapa, Kudou-kun?" tanya Shiho.

"Tidak."

"Jangan berbohong. Pasti tadi ada sesuatu, kan?"

"Bukan apa-apa. Di sana ada cafe, kita ke sana saja."

"Baiklah. Profesor, anak-anak, kita ke cafe di sana yuk."

"Ayo!"

.

"Kau mau pesan apa, Shinichi-kun?" tanya Profesor.

"Ehm, aku mau burger saja. Minumnya jus jeruk saja," ujar Shinichi malas.

"Kalau kau Shiho-kun?" tanya Profesor. Kali ini kepada Shiho.

"Aku sama seperti Kudou-kun saja," ujar Shiho.

"Kalau kalian?"

"Aku mau cheese cake dan satu jus stroberi saja!"

"Aku juga sama seperti Ayumi!"

"Ya, aku juga!"

"Ehm, pelayan!" panggil Profesor pada seorang pelayan.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanya pelayan itu sopan.

"Pesan dua burger, dua jus jeruk, tiga cheese cake, tiga jus stroberi, dan satu sandwich," ujar Profesor.

"Baiklah, akan segera saya antarkan."

"Ya."

"Shinichi-niichan kenapa? Kok daritadi wajahnya murung?" tanya Genta.

"Ah, tidak. Bukan apa-apa," elak Shinichi. Padahal dalam hatinya kesal banget!

.

"Mau mampir dulu?" tawar Ran.

"Baiklah." Ran pun segera mengetuk pintu rumah.

Tok tok tok.

Tak kunjung dapat jawaban. Ran pun kembali mengetuk.

Tok tok tok.

Hasilnya sama.

"Apa orangtuamu sedang pergi, Ran-san?" tanya Eisuke.

"Oh, iya. Tadi pagi mereka bilang kalau mereka akan menginap di Gunma selama seminggu. Kenapa aku bisa lupa?" omel Ran pada dirinya sendiri. Ran pun langsung mengambil kunci dari sakunya dan segera membuka pintu. Saat dia membuka pintu...

"Nani?"

**Tsuzuku**

**Gomen ne minna-san, lama apdet, ya?**

**Saya kayaknya kena virus WB nih. Jadi maklumlah. Review please..**

**Review**

**I**

**I**

**V**


	4. Chapter 4

**Arigatou for edogawafirli, Reiko Fujyo Edogawa, uchihyuu nagisa, edogawa Luffy, dan Aya Akita. Saatnya balas review!**

**edogawafirli: hehehe..**

**Reiko Fujyo Edogawa: ini udah kok..**

**uchihyuu nagisa: hohoho.. boleh juga tuh..**

**edogawa Luffy: siapa aja boleh.. hehehe.. ga kok.. aku kan bukan author macam gitu.. ehm, ntar juga bakal keungkap *bahasa macam apa ini?* kok.. **

**Aya Akita: ah, tak apa-apa.. wkwkwk.. ini udah apdet..**

**Saya sangat berterima kasih atas review kalian!**

**Chapter 4**

"**Jealous? (And Mysterious Case!)"**

**Disclaimer: Detective Conan **** Aoyama Gosho**

**Pairing: Shinichi x Ran **slight **many pairing**

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Romance, Mystery**

**Warning: OOC, typo, canon, and many more. RnR please! Hope You Like It!**

**Don't Like? Don't Read! **

**Summary: akhir-akhir ini, Ran agak menghindar dari Shinichi. Dan itu lantas membuat Shinichi curiga. Dilain pihak, Ran dan Eisuke sedang menghadapi suatu kasus!**

**A/N: di sini ceritanya BO sudah dihancurkan, Conan dan Ai sudah kembali ke tubuh mereka semula. Dan Shiho (Ai) bersekolah di SMA Teitan dan sekelas dengan Shinichi, Ran, Sonoko, dan Eisuke. Shinichi dan Ran di sini sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih dan juga Shinichi telah memiliki mobil.**

**Happy Reading, minna-san!**

**.**

**.**

"Hey, Ran, Eisuke. Gomenasai karena kami telah memasuki rumahmu tanpa izin," ujar Ayano ramah.

"Ba –bagaimana kalian...," ujar Eisuke.

"Wah, bagaimana, ya? Sebentar, aku pikir-pikir dulu," uajr Ayano bercanda.

"Kau...," geram Ran. Tanpa mereka sadari, ada dua orang di belakang mereka yang mendekat perlahan ke arah mereka dan ternyata, di tangan mereka berdua terdapat handgun!

"Kalian berdua, lakukan!" seru Ayano.

"Nani?" ujar Eisuke dan Ran bersamaan.

DUK

Kedua tubuh murid SMA ini pun tak sadarkan diri. Ayano dan kedua rekan setianya ini pun tertawa sinis.

"Mudah juga membuat mereka tak sadarkan diri," ujar Taro sinis.

"Daripada banyak omong, lebih baik segera cari flashdick tersebut dan bawa pergi barang itu dari sini!" perintah Akira.

"Ya ya ya," ujar Taro malas. Sekarang mereka mulai beraksi. Tentu saja, mereka berdua telah menggunakan sarung tangan sejak awal. Mereka bertiga pun segera mencari di segala sudut. Kamar, dapur, ruang kantor, bahkan toilet. Ternyata Dewi Fortuna berpihak pada mereka. Ayano menemukan flashdisk yang telah berusaha Ran sembunyikan.

"Taro, Akira! Aku telah menemukannya!" seru Ayano.

TRAP TRAP TRAP

"Benarkah?" tanya Taro. Mereka berdua berlari untuk mencapai sini. Ayano pun segera menyimpan benda itu dan segera keluar dari kamar Ran.

"Mau dicek di mana?" tanya Akira.

"Sudah, di rumahku saja. Jangan di sini. Nanti orang-orang pada curiga," saran Ayano.

"Hai," ujar Taro. Setelah itu, mereka berusaha membuat agar keadaan benda-benda di rumah Ran seperti semula dan segera kabur. Mereka segera menyetop taxi yang kebetulan lewat dan buru-buru pergi tanpa mereka sadari ada sepasang mata yang memperhatikan gerak-gerik mereka.

**.**

**X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x**

**.**

"Nggh...," ujar Eisuke yang masih setengah linglung sambil berusaha berdiri.

"Eisuke? Daijobu ka?" tanya Ran sambil berusaha bangkit.

"Ya. Kau sendiri?"

"Sama. Tampaknya tadi kita diserang menggunakan handgun. Mereka juga tampaknya mencari flashdiskku."

"Ya, kau benar. Apa mereka masih ada di rumah ini, ya?"

"Kalau ada, mungkin mereka akan memeriksa keadaan kita. Apakah sudah sadar atau belum. Lagipula, jika mereka belum menemukan flashdiskku, pasti terdengar suara berisik."

"Kita pingsan selama berapa menit?"

"Mungkin kurang lebih sepuluh menit," ujar Ran sambil mengangkat bahunya. Setelah itu, mereka segera pergi ke kamarnya dan memastikan flashdisknya.

"Tuh kan, apa kubilang. Mereka sudah menemukannya. Tapi, kenapa mereka tidak melihat HP kita juga, ya?" ujar Ran.

"Mungkin mereka tidak mengira. Mungkin," ujar Eisuke.

"Kau mau tinggal sebentar? Kau mau minum apa?" tanya Ran ramah sambil tersenyum.

"Terserah kau saja."

"Baiklah."

**.**

**X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x**

**.**

'Aneh. Tiga orang itu aneh. Kenapa mereka terlihat sepert terburu-buru dari rumah Ran? Apa ada sesuatu? Aku harus tanyakan hal ini pada Ran besok!' pikir Shinichi yang ternyata menyaksikan peristiwa singkat itu.

"Nani ga, Kudou-kun?" tanya Shiho.

"Tidak, tidak apa-apa," ujar Shinichi. Walaupun Shinichi menjawab tidak apa-apa, tetap saja Shiho bingung.

'Mungkin hanya perasaanku saja,' pikir Shiho.

**.**

**X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x**

**.**

TING TONG TING TONG

"Shinichi, kau sudah siap?" tanya Ran yang sekarang sedang berada di depan rumah Shinichi.

"Ya, ayo kita berangkat," ujar Shinichi sambil berjalan.

"Shiho tidak kau ajak?" tanya Ran.

"Dia sudah berangkat duluan tadi. Tadi dia mengajakku, tapi aku belum siap," jelas Shinichi.

'Apa aku tanyakan sekarang saja, ya? Pulang sekolah sajalah,' pikir Shinichi. Setelah itu, mereka pun mulai mengobrol. Tapi, you know lah, Shinichi pasti yang mendominasi pembicaraan itu dengan cerita 'Holmes'nya. Tapi, dengan begitu Ran pasti kesal dan marah dan suasana mencair lagi, kan? Sedikit banyak Shinichi lega dan senang.

Tak terasa mereka telah sampai di sekolah. Baru sampai di gerbang saja sudah digoda dan di'suit-suit'. Mereka pun segera menuju kelas mereka –kelas XIB. Baru juga selangkah masuk kelas, eh mereka berdua malah mengalami hal yang sama seperti di gerbang. Alhasil, baik Ran maupun Shinichi wajahnya sama-sama memerah. Diejeknya kan 'suami-istri'. Hi hi hi. Mereka pun segera duduk di bangku mereka masing-masing. Masih ingat tentang tempat bangku mereka kan? Lihat di chapter satu.

Pelajaran pertama adalah olahraga. Jadi, mereka semua pergi ke ruang ganti. Tak sampai sepuluh menit kemudian, semua murid telah berkumpul di lapangan. Mereka pun segera berolahraga. Pelajaran olahraga telah selesai, diganti dengan pelajaran IPA. Setelah itu, barulah pelajaran matematika. Satu demi satu pelajaran telah dilalui (?) sampai pada saatnya bel pulang berbunyi. Satpam juga telah membukakan pintu surga (?) maksudnya pintu gerbang. Para murid pun berhamburan keluar ingin segera pulang ke rumah atau berjalan-jalan terlebih dahulu *Ran cs juga suka, kan? Pulang sekolah belok dulu*. Shinichi dan Ran pun tampak berjalan pulang mendahului Eisuke, Shiho, dan Sonoko.

"Kami duluan, ya!" seru Shinichi sambil menarik lengan Ran menjauh.

"Kenapa duluan? Kita kan bisa pulang bersama," tanya Ran.

"Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan padamu," ujar Shinichi serius.

'Aduh! Apa yang ingin dibicarakannya, ya? Apa soal kejadian di Menara Toto waktu itu? Berarti dugaanku benar, itu adalah Shinichi!' pikir Ran khawatir.

'Ehm, ada perubahan raut wajah. Perubahan atmosfir pun terasa. Sudah kuduga, ada sesuatu!' pikir Shinichi.

"Kemarin kau ke mana saja?" tanya Shinichi berbasa-basi –walau tak terlalu berbasa-basi juga sekalian mengetest Ran.

"Memangnya kenapa? Aku kemarin berjalan-jalan bersama Eisuke di sekitar Menara Toto. Hanya berjalan-jalan saja kok, tidak lebih," ujar Ran sambil berusaha tersenyum –padahal hatinya diliputi kecemasan.

"Tidak, hanya ingin tahu saja. Oh ya, kemarin aku melihat tiga orang pergi terburu-buru dari rumahmu. Dari penglihatanku, mereka terdiri dari dua orang laki-laki dan seorang perempuan. Dan tampaknya aku mengenal dan pernah melihat mereka. Mereka itu siapa? Kenapa bisa ada di rumahmu?" tanya Shinichi. Dia berharap dalam hatinya kalau Ran akan berkata jujur. Jika jujur kan dia bisa sedikit lega, tapi kalau berbohong, entahlah. Marah? Atau malah khawatir?

"Err.. E –eto... Mereka adalah te –teman ayahku. Begitu. Saat mereka tahu ayahku sedang pergi, mereka buru-buru pergi dan menyusul. Be –begitu," ujar Ran gugup.

'Bohong. Kau bohong, Ran,' batin Shinichi.

"Benarkah?" tanya Shinichi memastikan walau sebenarnya dia tahu bahwa Ran berbohong.

"I –iya. Kau tidak percaya padaku, Shinichi?" tanya Ran.

"Aku percaya kok," ujar Shinichi datar sambil meneruskan jalannya.

'Kenapa kau harus berbohong padaku, Ran? Apa aku tidak berhak mengetahuinya?' batin Shinichi.

'Kenapa? Kenapa malah menjadi rumit seperti ini?' pikir Ran, 'aku tidak ingin kau mengetahuinya, Shinichi. Aku melakukannya dengan alasan.'

Selanjutnya, mereka menghabiskan waktu dalam diam. Tak ada yang kembali memulai pembicaraan lagi. Mereka berdua tenggelam dalam pikiran mereka masing-masing. Tak terasa, Ran telah sampai di depan rumahnya.

"Shinichi, aku duluan, ya!" seru Ran.

"Hn." Shinichi pun melanjutkan jalannya.

'Apa kau marah padaku, Shinichi?'

**.**

**X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x**

**.**

"Tampaknya konflik percintaan ini semakin menarik, ya Akira," ujar Taro.

"Ya, kau benar. Aku sudah mengirimkan surat permintaan kasus palsu ke rumahnya. Di sana kita akan mulai. Di sana kan masih terdapat banyak hutan, jadi akan lebih gampang untuk menyembunyikan mayatnya," ujar Ayano tiba-tiba.

"Hah? Dari mana saja kau ini? Tunggu, aku kan mengbrol dengan Akira, kenapa malah kau yang jawab, eh?" protes Taro.

"Sudahlah, diam saja. Besok kan hari Sabtu, bagaimana kalau kita mulai saja?" tawar Akira.

"Setuju. Memang menarik," ujar Taro, "menurutku, apakah kita harus membunuh Shinichi itu? Toh, jika kita 'bermain-main' sedikit saja dengan kekasihnya dia juga akan stress. Tapi, jika ada waktu di sana, kita bisa saja langsung membunuh bocah detektif itu"

"Em, bisa juga. Eh, aku ingin bertanya. Flashdisk itu memang terdapat foto-foto. Tapi, apa kalian tidak ingat kalau bisa saja dia menyimpan yang lainnya dalam HPnya?" tanya Ayano.

"Baka! Kenapa tidak kau ingatkan kemarin? Ngomong-ngomong, kapan kita akan laksanakan? Apakah hari Sabtu saja?" tanya Akira.

"Aku setuju. Segera kau cepat periksa bagaimana keadaan di sana dan alat-alat yang kita butuhkan," perintah Taro.

"Ya. Sudah kami persiapkan."

**.**

**X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x**

**.**

Shinichi berjalan lesu ke rumahnya. Entah kenapa dia merasa tidak bersemangat.

'Huft. Apa sih yang Ran sembunyikan dariku?' pikir Shinichi. Gara-gara ,memikirkan hal yang begituan, tak terasa Shinichi telah sampai di depan rumahnya. Saat dia melihat ke arah kotak surat, dia melihat ada sebuah amplop di sana. Segera saja dia mengambil amplop tersebut dan membukanya. Betapa senangnya dia! Ini surat permohonan kasus! Shinichi pun segera masuk ke rumahnya dan langsung menuju kamarnya.

"Shin-chan! Kamu sudah pulang?" seru Yukiko.

"Iya!" seru Shinichi dari atas.

"Dasar anak itu! Pulang tidak memberi salam!" gerutu Yukiko.

"Sudahlah Yukiko. Mungkin saja di senang," ujar Yusaku santai.

"Hah? Senang? Kau ini tidak nyambung sama sekali! Aku membicarakan apa, kau malah membicarakan yang lain! Huh! Lagipula senang karena apa?" geruto Yukiko.

"DI depan ada surat yang baru datang, kan? Mungkin saja itu surat permohonan kasus. Kalau bukan, itu surat apa?" ujar Yusaku, "eh Yukiko. Kopiku habis. Tolong bikinkan lagi."

"Mungkin saja sih. Oh, kopimu habis? Segera kubikinkan," ujar Yukiko sambil membawa cangkir Yusaku tadi dan segera ke dapur.

**.**

**X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x**

**.**

"Ehm, namanya klienku adalah Matsuda Ryu. Tinggalnya di Pulau Usotsuki. Pulau kecil yang sedikit penghuninya. Tapi sedikit jauh dari sini," ujar Shinichi, "walaupun begitu, akhirnya aku akan memecahkan kasus setelah sekian lama!"

**Tsuzuku**

**Usotsuki: pembohong.**

**Pulau Usotsuki: Pulau Pembohong**

**Apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya? Bagaimana dengan rencana para penjahat itu? Saksikan di chapter selanjutnya. Hello-hello! Saya muncul dengan penname baru! Gomenasai, kalo malah kayak sinet, minna-san!**

**Sesi balesan review buat fic-ficku yang lain:**

**Live in The Dark:**

**Sugar Princess71: sebenernya banyak kok ficku yang happy end tentang pair ini.. tunggu aja.. hahaha.. jangan sedih donk..**

**edogawafirli: emang.. tapi kayak ga laku.. jadi dibuat oneshot aja *plakk***

**anon: *gomen, lupa acc-mu*.. ooh, begitu.. beneran? Nyentuh sampai ke mana? Hahaha..**

**Seseorang yang benci sama lo: HELLO! Please deh.. kerjaan anda ga penting banget sih.. eh, percaya ato ga, saya baca reviewmu ini dengan pokerface-ku.. saya ga ngerasa dibash kok.. profile-profile juga punya saya, bebas donk saya mau ngapain.. kalo saya author terbego yang pernah anda liat, kapan anda pernah melihat saya? Saya saja tidak pernah melihat anda kok. Emang terserah pengarangnya, wong anda kok yang tidak tahu diri. Anda sendiri katanya membeci saya, kok anda menulis di kolom review? Anda ini BEGO, ya? Saya tidak menganggap ini FLAME, saya hanya menganggap ini adalah kerjaan dari orang yang sama sekali tidak penting. Udah saya tanggepin, kok! Hehehe, *lambai-lambai tangan ke orangnya*. Saya tidak akan pernah merubah profile saya, karena saya bukan PENGECUT seperti anda yang beraninya menulis di kolom review dengan ANON.**** tapi, kalau anda menuntut saya untuk merubah profile saya, palingan juga tak ubah di bagian hate charanya doank (tidak ada penjelasan).**

**Love Story:**

**Fumiya Ninna: arigatou..**

**S4viRa deMSN: hahaha.. perasaan udah aku ubah kok.. kan udah complete.. FFC itu event di FFn, begitu.. tapi sayang aku ga menang..**

**moshi: konichiwa mo, moshi-san.. arigatou..**

**Jessica Kristiaji: oh, gomen deh.. aku ga tahu-menahu lho soal fic itu.. aku lagi proyek bikin fic yang lain.. tapi banyak yang belum complete nih..**

**edogawafirli: hahaha.. beneran romantic, nih? Hihihi..**

**sisi: oh, hehehe..**

**uchiha cucHan clyne: salam kenal juga.. iya, tinggal nunggu publish kok.. hahaha**

**Kier Kuroba 1412: arigatou.. wah, boleh donk.. oke!**

**riidinaffa: hohoho, arigatou..**

**Cheesecake1412: hahaha..**

**reader si penjelajah fandom: iya, begitulah.. sett-nya udah normal lagi..**

**Blue Rainossa gak log in: taka pa.. saya lemah dalam hal itu.. arigatou saranya..**

**meirnpyon: hahaha, arigatou..**

**Ehm, aku mau curcol bentar aja. Kenapa sih, fic dengan pairing ShinShi itu lebih laku? Apa karena ceritanya? Berarti kita sebagai author ShinRan itu pada ga bermutu? Gitu? Padahal, aku tau di luar sana itu banyak sekali pecinta pairing ShinRan! Cuman mereka ga kenal FFn. Beda sama pecinta pairing ShinShi yang udah pada kenal FFn.**

**Padahal kita (ShinRanLover) perasaan ga pernah ngebanding-bandingin pair kita ini dengan ShinShi, apalagi di kolom REVIEW. Kok beda ya sama MEREKA? ya udah lah, mereka itu emang ga terima aja kalo ShinRan saling mencintai. Ya udah, daripada saya banyak omongan ga jelas, meningan saya minta review kalian, donk. Review please ...**

**Review**

**I**

**I**

**V**


End file.
